Rosanna
Rosanna is a "miracle" cassette-bot hand-picked from amongst many Cybertronians by Blaster, in his ambitious drive to raise his own cassette-bots to counter Soundwave's cassette warriors. She is one of the few Transformers who can sing and dance, and one of the few who understand Blaster's love of music. Rosanna does not possess a powerful singing voice, but her songs have an indescribable charm. Some find that her songs soothe and heal their wounded hearts, while others are given new courage by her songs. (Some just find them annoying.) Besides being constantly cheerful and high-energy, Rosanna has a strong sense of responsibility. She will attempt to mediate even the smallest disagreements; however, her good intentions are off-set by her lack of social skills (specifically, the ability to read the atmosphere of a situation). Most of the time, she ends up making the situation more complicated. No matter how dire things may be, she feels that positive thinking is key to turning a situation around. At times, she has used her singing and her ability to dance the Robot Monkey dance to raise her comrades from the pits of despair. However, Rosanna was not born as cheerful and high-spirited as she is now. Those who knew her in the past cannot hide their surprise at how much she has changed -- and not just physically. Her fully-automatic microphone responds to her voice and can instantly switch between single direction, multi direction, and super-direction, allowing it to support her voice in all situations. Even if her microphone was in a battlefield under heavy fire 1000 km away, it would pick up her humming. Her cassette mode recording module is almost completely unused, apart from records of her cherished memories with her comrades. As a result, she possesses next to no information or knowledge that would be useful in battle. However, this also means that she has limitless potential. She is always consulting her hand-mirror to ensure that her body is polished and presentable, and has chosen her current color theme according to her tastes. However, her comrades do not understand her fashion sense. But to her, the fact that she now has comrades that she can argue with is the greatest happiness of all. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ever since she was constructed off the shores of the Mithril Sea, Rosanna had an inferiority complex about the way she looked, and could not gain self-confidence. Because she had a different way of thinking than the others, and because she was exceedingly sensitive, she feared rejection and avoided contact with others so that she would not be hurt. Because she was negative about everything, she had no comrades that she could call friends. Rosanna personally applied for the Cassette-bot Troop out of a desire to change herself. As she interacted with her comrades, she learned the importance of putting her faith in others, and began to shine and glow from within. She believes it is her duty to share the path of positive thinking that she has learned from her departed comrades with as many people as possible. Category:2006 MUX History: Rosanna joined Blaster's forces in 2006, and since then has usually been stationed in Japan. In March of 2016, Blaster and Jetfire responded to a Decepticon attack on a generator in Jamaica. Blaster deployed Rosanna and Flipsides to help deal with Slugfest and provide protection for the humans who had no yet been evacuated. OOC Notes Logs 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! Players This character is available for application. In the meantime she's been @emitted by Bzero. ---- Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Autobots Category:available Category:Bot-Tapes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:FCs Category:Transformers References *Rosanna at TFU.info Category:Autobot DCs